


Siriusly Han-some Pairing

by High_C



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Best Fandom Mix, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Gay, Gay Bar Pick Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_C/pseuds/High_C





	Siriusly Han-some Pairing

Sirius Black and Han Solo met at The Three Broomsticks one damp, rainy night. Han sat at the bar two stools away from Sirius. He was very skeptical of everything in this galaxy. Magic...The Force same bullshit he thought. His eyes met the beaming brown ones of the long haired man at the bar with him. 

 "Buy you a shot of fire whiskey?" Sirius asked with a sly smile.   
 "If that's the strongest thing on this rock" scoffed Han trying to display a grizzly, interesting traveler vibe.

 Sirius motioned to the bartender and moved to the stool next to him. The two awkwardly shuffled through a cheers and attempted small talk. There was no point they were already caught up into a sexual magnetism that was barreling out of control. Sirius had a room above the bar, the two headed for it quickly, trying to hide their very evident intentions. As soon as the door closed they began kissing passionately. Their clothes seemingly fell off. They spent a night in ecstasy loving every part their bodies.

The next morning Han couldn't help but look at Sirius and say "I love you."  
As Sirius sat on the bed smoking a freshly rolled cigarette he smiled at Han and said "I know."


End file.
